


You can't keep running away from your problems forever

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: You must face up to them like a man.
Relationships: Peeves/Peter Pettigrew
Series: Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095938





	You can't keep running away from your problems forever

Our tale begins in one of the many secret rooms of Hogwarts, Peeves has been invited here by his ex boyfriend Peter Pettigrew.

Peeves scowled. "What do you want, liar?"

Peter sighed. "We can't keep meeting like this, all this hostility."

Peeves glared at the ground. "You've been lying to me since the day we met, I can't just forget about that."

Peter muttered, "I said that I was sorry and I meant it."

Peeves turned towards the door.

Peter shouted, "Stop! You can't keep running away from your problems forever."

Peeves gasped. "How did you?---

Peter told him, "Every time I try to smooth things over, you always run away."

Peeves hung his head and mumbled, "I love you more than anything else in the world, but I can't... no, we can't keep pretending that your lie was just alright."

Peter agreed, "You're right, we need to discuss this like adults though. So, no more running away, got it?"

Peeves nodded and promised, "No more running away."


End file.
